Role play
by Dantes-Silent-Huntress
Summary: Sookie has an idea one night that Eric is more than happy to oblige. Updated 4/6/13 :3


**Roleplay**

The shower was wonderfully hot on my aching body, the water almost scalding my skin. Even though Eric had healed me with his blood, I had made him stop before I was totally fine again; I wanted to feel like this, to know that it was him that had done this to me. This was only a short break though, head allowed me to have a shower to clean off any fluids from our first round then he promised me more, apparently now I was an 'insatiable wench.' Oh, how loved I felt when my bonded, pledged husband called me that... I began to think about him, my six and a half foot tall, blonde Viking god. I wondered how many women he had called that in his millennia of life, how many had shared his bed. Banishing the thought quickly, I began to think of more pleasant things, such as naked Eric and, of course, sex. That was the one thing I had to thank Bill for, and introducing me to my Viking - I would never have met him if not for the dark, brooding southern vampire. Happy thoughts Sookie! I chided myself, washing out my hair, which seemed longer, shinier and brighter with the regular infusions of Eric's blood, only the first of a few changes I had noticed.

Wrapping a fluffy white towel around myself, I left the en-suite bathroom to be confronted by a magnificent sight indeed - Eric was standing opposite me in the room, his large hands resting on the window ledge, his head cocked back as he looked up at the full moon and buck naked. He truly looked like the viking he was when he looked so proud like this, like he wanted to conquer the moon and stars, no doubt he would if he could. That gave me an idea. My favourite body part was on display and I couldn't help but give it a pinch as I strolled over to him, waddling slightly.

"Did you enjoy your shower, lover?" He asked, and his deep voice sent shivers all through my body, and certainly not bad ones.

"Yeah, thanks for the break, wouldn't want you to break your fairy in half," I joked, cuddling into him as he threw an arm haphazardly over my shoulder. I was far too embarrassed to ask him what I wanted, and I knew he could feel it through our blood bond. Eventually he could stand it no longer and turned to look at me, the bright blue of his eyes were warm and caring as he gazed down at me.

"What has you so flustered, my lover?" One eyebrow rose gracefully and I almost swooned in his arms, after all this time, he still affected me like this, and I hoped it never stopped.

"I wanted to, er, ask you if you would, um, do something for me..." I trailed off and looked away, but one large hand gently cupped my cheek and turned me back to him, his eyes intense.

"Do not be embarrassed to ask anything of me, my little Sookie, you know I'll do it if it's within my power,"

I took a deep breath and gave myself a firm talking to. This was Eric! I was sure that he'd had much stranger requests i his life than the simple thing I was going to ask him for.

"What would you think of a little role play?" I asked, then blushed as the expression on his face became heated as he stared down at me. For a moment, I thought he was going to reject me, then he began chortling loudly. Trying to be angry with him was difficult when he was in such a good mood, so I simply smiled up at him and waited for the episode to finish. His eyes were red rimmed by the time he finished, and he carefully wiped the bloody tears away with the tip of his finger.

"What would you have of me?" He wiggled his eyebrows, " Are you the all powerful vampire sheriff of Area 5 and I a telepathic waiter?" I shook my head, "Am I your slave who has badly misbehaved and needs to be reminded of their place?" His features lit up at that one, and the Gracious Plenty responded as well, but I shook my head again, "Then what is it?"

"Do you have any old Viking regalia?" he nodded enthusiastically, seemingly picking up where this was going. I let him continue my line of thought and he seemed to get more excited with every minute that passed.

"I will go and change, I may have some for you, if you are willing. Would you rather play here or outside, it would be much more authentic outside and the thought of your beautiful body bathed in the moonlight while I make love to you..."

"Yeah, yeah.." I interrupted with a smile, " Go and get ready, I'll wait here,"

Without a further word, he was gone, only to return momentarily with a long, off-white woollen dress for me; giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, he zoomed off again at vampire speed to ready himself. The dress was simple, just plain cotton, and appeared to have a large broach worn on the left shoulder. He broach looked as if it were made from gold, sparkling in the bedroom lights.

When I had managed to pull on the dress - surprise, surprise, it fitted me perfectly - I walked out of he house and into the darkness of the woods behind Eric's house, out into the trees, my bare feet brushing against the grass and jagged fallen pine needles. I was just trying to get in the mood for pretending that I was being kidnapped by a Viking warrior when I heard a fierce battle cry and heavy footsteps as Eric ran towards me. The bond hummed as he drew closer and then I could see him through the trees. There was a flash of pale colour flitting between the branches and I could tell he was stalking me, body crouched low to the ground, the silver flashes of a long sword in his hands. I turned my back and began to hum some long forgotten tune that sometimes rumbled from his throat when I had nightmares of Lochlan and Neave. Pretending to be oblivious to the war cry.

It was only the crunch of twigs and leaves behind me that made me whirl around, putting on the best expression of fright that I could manage, but that was difficult with the ripple of lust that ran through me when I seen Eric. Of course, he was all for the role playing and was wearing an excellent human expression for having his fangs out in a wide grin.

"What do we have here?" He growled, striding towards me, I whimpered and stepped backwards, eyes wide, " Your village has been conquered, and I have more than one thirst to quench tonight. " He held out a hand, and I now knew how Eve felt when the snake spoke to her, the temptation was so great that I almost dropped to my knees and begged him to take me right there and then. But he wanted me to play, so I did. I couldn't help it when he looked so realistic in his cotton tunic and pants, with the leather boots up to his knees and the dark scabbard on his waist. He had even taken the time for some fun and put a plastic Viking hat on his head, one of the ones with horns, even though he informed me once that they never had horns on the helmets.

"No!" I yelled, turning and running, "I won't go with you, you foul beast of a man. My mother and father were in that village! Brothers, sisters, friends! I will not go the same way as them,"

In a heartbeat, I was grabbed and thrust against a tree, one tall and very excited Viking pressing me into the harsh roughness of the bark; with one addition. His sword was a fraction of an inch away from my throat - when I gulped, I swore I felt the cold metal touch my skin ever so lightly. I trusted Eric though, and writhed other under his hold, fighting against him, the blade staying a respectable distance from my neck.

"Let go of me you brute!" I cried pounding at him with clenched fists, but he gave a deep throated laugh, catching both my hands in his; my thin wrists clasped tightly by only one hand, and turned my so that my hands were trapped by my own body weight and he was steadily grinding into my backside.

"Yield to me wench, and I will make this easier for you," He snarled, clamping two hands onto my hips - the sword had been sheathed, it seemed - and rubbed the solid bulge against me, wringing a groan from both of us.

"Never!" I yelped as he squeezed both hands into my hips until the flesh bulged between his fingers.

"Very well," He shifted from man to vampire then and ripped the dress off me, throwing the shredded fabric out into the darkness then pushing me against the tree.

"Don't move, lest I draw my weapon on you again," I simply whimpered in agreement, both my own lust and that from the bond driving me wild. I heard the rustling of material, then when I felt him once again, he was pressed long and hard against my lower back, the only protection now was the black lace panties that I had put on just for this. A feral growl broke the silence as he noticed them, then tore them away. At this rate, he was going to have to buy a clothing store to keep me tipped up on underwear.

"I am going to take you so hard that you will never forget me," He rumbled, pushing himself against my dripping entrance, but not entering yet. I had to admit, that being dominated so thoroughly was a definite turn on, and something that 'Beehl' would never even think of doing with me. Just another advantage of having Eric.

"Are you paying attention?" I nodded, "Good, I'm going to take you, then make you walk to the next village with me running down your legs and naked, to explain what will happen if they don't give up immediately. Then you shall return and I'll take you until you cannot walk." I may not have been able to see him, but I could feel how that made him react, his cock twitching against my centre.

"Yes... Yes, sir," I managed before he pushed in, causing us both to groan and the bond to swell with mutual love, flowing from one side to the other.

"So tight..." Eric moaned, rocking slightly, "Your body has not known many men."

"No," I said, before he drew out and gave a powerful thrust, filling me back up again and ripping a scream from my lips. A fine trembling wracked him and I knew it was an effort to hold himself back, so I pushed back onto him and he snapped, pistoning his hips into me from behind; filling the woods with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and screams and moans.

"Eric.." I rasped, my throat rough from screeching during our rough love-making, my belly scratched from the tough tree bark. Eric was grunting and groaning with me, a melody of sounds in the relative quiet wilderness of his back yard.

I could feel it then, the steady build up of pressure starting in my womanhood and lower belly until it engulfed me in one huge explosion of pleasure, sending me wailing and writhing into Valhalla. I only vaguely felt myself clamping down on Eric and him crying out, the spill of his seed inside of me. Then I collapsed, all of my weight being held up by my Viking, who had well and truly pillaged me.

"I have been waiting to do that for a while now, lover," He chuckled and since he was still buried as deep inside of me as he could and was still at least semi-hard, it made me wriggle to get away. The sensations were too much, too soon for me. I could only managed to wheeze out a breathless laugh then turned around, removing him from me. He kissed me then, softly, tongue probing gently until I opened my lips for him and weir entwined with mine for a while, while we both allowed some time to settle.

"We have got to do that again," I laughed

"I couldn't agree more,"


End file.
